Capillary electrophoresis (CE) has been utilized as an analytical technique, e.g., in the fields of life sciences, biological sciences, and pharmaceuticals, for many years. (See, e.g., YAN XU, Cleveland State University, The Chemical Educator, Tutorial: Capillary Electrophoresis, 1/Vol. 1, No. 2, 1996, Springer-Verlag New York, Inc.; incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.) Even today, however, the use of electrophoresis data in analyte measurements can often be difficult and time consuming. In many cases, scientists and engineers must manually adjust the raw electrophoresis data before peak integration and eventual detection of analytes or mixtures of analytes. A notorious challenge in the field is related to the nature of the variability in the data from the electrophoresis separation process and the instrumentation detection systems. It is well known that data from run-to-run or instrument-to-instrument can vary in migration time to a degree that can render the data unfit for either qualitative or quantitative analysis of analytes. A generally desirable goal of measuring analyte mixtures is the ability to build a standard library of characterized analytes, characterized, for example, by mass spectrometry, and then use the library against which to compare known analytes.